Devil Mask
Devil Mask (or the Devil-Mask Killer) is the main antagonist in the slasher film Hellbent. He is a serial killer with superhuman strength who stalks and murders gay men with a sickle, and then collects their heads. Biography There is no information given on Devil Mask in the film. He never says a word and his face is never shown. His outfit consists only of leather pants and a devil Halloween mask. He is in good physical shape, and uses his physique to entice and entrap men. Devil Mask is first notice by the West Hollywood police when he murders a gay couple making out in their car in an empty parking lot the night before Halloween. He quickly beheads both of them with one hit each and takes their heads. The chief of police assigns wannabe cop and office worker, Eddie, to put fliers up in West Hollywood asking for information about the killer. Because Eddie is gay, the chief feels he may know the community better then others. Later that night, Eddie and his 3 roommates, Chaz , Tobey, and Joey, decide to go to the Halloween carnival and party to celebrate Halloween. Eddie's rambunctious roommate, Chaz, drives them to the location of the first murder to spook out the quartet and makes them walk through the woods to the carnival after briefly discussing the murders. While walking to the carnival, the four men see Devil Mask in the woods from a distance. Believing he is cruising for sex, the men start mocking him and flirting with him. Devil Mask begins to expose his genitals to the men, and the men respond by mooning him back. When they turn around, Devil Mask is gone. Though out the night, the four friends notice that Devil Mask is following them, they first begin to joke about it, but later start becoming concerned. After Eddie, meets Jake, a biker who Eddie has a crush on, the four friends go their separate ways. Joey hooks up with his crush in the bathroom, but is beheaded by Devil Mask soon after. Chaz is strung out on ecstacy and is beheaded by Devil Mask on the dance floor. Tobey, who is dressed in drag for Halloween, sees Devil Mask in the alley way and begins to flirt with him. After Devil Mask shows no interest, Tobey takes off his wig and dress, and tells Devil Mask he is a male model. Devil Mask walks up to Tobey, looks him over, and quickly decapitates him in one hit. He then takes Tobey's license to figure out where he and his roommates live. Eddie and Jake later encounter Devil Mask, but manage to escape after a pursuit. After telling the police, they head back to Eddie's apartment to have sex. Jake handcuffs Eddie to the bed and leaves to go to the bathroom. Only to run into Devil Mask in the apartment and gets struck with Devil Mask's sickle in the stomach. Devil Mask comes walking down the hall towards Eddie, Eddie struggles to get out of the handcuffs as quickly as he can. As Devil Mask approaches, Jake, having survived, knocks Devil Mask unconscious. Eddie tries and find a way out, and discovers his roommates severed heads. Devil Mask regains consiousness, and chases Eddie down the hall. Eddie escapes just in time, and slams the door to his bedroom closed and locks out Devil Mask, only to have the killer start breaking down the door. Eddie and a wounded Jake attempt to flee through the fire exit, but Devil Mask pursues and is shot in the head by Eddie. As Jake is hauled into an ambulance, the police reveal that Devil Mask, although caught and wounded, is still alive. Trivia *It is first theorized by Tobey that Devil Mask is a homophobic serial killer that preys on gay men because he hates them. However, Devil Mask's actions suggest that he himself is gay, and is obsessed with the young men he murders. He then collects their heads as a keepsake. *Devil Mask is an example of a Homme Fatale, the male counter part to the Femme Fatale . Like Femme Fatales, he uses his sexuality and attractiveness to entice his victims into their deaths. Category:Serial Killers Category:Demon Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Extravagant Category:One-Man Army Category:Sadists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Nameless Category:Stalkers Category:Trickster Category:Obsessed Category:Sadomasochists Category:Perverts Category:Pimps Category:Psychopath Category:Male Category:Mute Category:Mutilators Category:Karma Houdini Category:Rogues Category:Mongers